


Oct 4: Midnight

by MadhouseVagabond



Series: Scarefest Challenges 2017 [4]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FYRTFF Scarefest Challenge 2017, M/M, Midnight, Scary, cabins in the woods, jeremwood, run for your life, scarefest challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 05:52:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12270195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadhouseVagabond/pseuds/MadhouseVagabond
Summary: The week long vacation was supposed to be relaxing, but running for his life from a mysterious creature in the dead of night was the last thing Jeremy thought he'd be doing.





	Oct 4: Midnight

Jeremy jolted awake and listened intently. It was midnight and he'd been sleeping peacefully, dreaming of the week ahead. He'd woken when thought he'd heard something moving outside his cabin but silence surrounded him. The lad shook his head and lay back down, trying to fall asleep, but his nerves were on high alert. After twisting and turning several times Jeremy heaved a sigh and got up, pulling on his jacket and slipping into his shoes, grabbing a flashlight as he quietly headed to the cabin door, careful not to wake up Geoff who was his cabin buddy.

The Achievement Hunters had decided to take a mini vacation, a much deserved getaway from the usual chaos of their work week. Geoff had surprised them all when he'd walked into the office and announced that the following week they'd all be in the mountains of Colorado! Jeremy was excited, he'd always wanted to go skiing and he hadn't been hiking along mountain trails since he was a kid. But now with the darkness all around and strange noises, Jeremy was understandably less enthusiastic about the trip.

Stepping outside Jeremy looked around nervously before flicking on the flashlight and stepping out into the darkness, determined to fuck over whoever or whatever it was that was preventing him from sleeping. Rounding the corner of the cabin he approached the side where his bed was, scanning the area for signs that there'd been something there making noise.

"Who!"

Jeremy jumped and yelped slightly in surprise, swinging the light back and forth trying to find the source of the noise. He swallowed as he scanned the nearby trees but then breathed a nervous laugh when he spotted an owl staring at him.

"Jeremy you're such a bitch! Being scared of a cute little owl," he told himself as he calmed down. The moment was short lived when he heard a twig somewhere off to his right snap loudly. Scanning the line of trees and bushes with his flashlight Jeremy felt his heart begin to race and sweat started beading on his forehead.

There was silence for a moment, then a low growl filled the air, one Jeremy had never heard before in all his time studying animals, buts its message was clear.

Prey!

Jeremy didn't hesitate but turned and ran as fast as he could, heavy footfalls behind him as he ran for his life, aiming for the cabin door. As he neared the porch another growl, and the lad nearly cried at how close it was. No chance in hell he'd make it to the door and safely inside. His only hope was to sprint down the trail to one of the other cabins and hope that he could make it into one of them. Turning down the trail Jeremy hauled ass faster than he'd ever run before, Michael and Gavin's cabin the closest one to his and Geoff's. The sounds of pursuit grew quieter and the lad was filled with hope that by some fucking miracle he was outrunning whatever was chasing him.

The cabin came into view and Jeremy gave a small cry of relief. Until he saw the dark form crouching in the middle of the path, hidden by the darkness except for its vague outline. The creature was hunched low to the ground and was bigger than any animal Jeremy had ever seen. With a panicked cry Jeremy bolted in the only direction his limited options offered: the woods. Dodging around trees and leaping over logs and boulders, Jeremy felt fear grip his heart with its icy hand. He didn't want to die, he refused to give up! If the creature did in fact catch him, he'd give it the fight of its life before it ended him.

Jeremy looked ahead and felt relief flood him. Another path was there just a few yards away and he could barely make out the shape of another cabin in the darkness of midnight. Just as he was about to break out of the tree line Jeremy felt something slam into his back, sending him crashing to the ground with a yelp. He tried scrambling away but felt his ankles being gripped tightly, his body beginning to be dragged backwards in the darkness.

"No! Let me go, help!" Jeremy cried feeling tears fill his eyes. This wasn't how he was supposed to die. He wasn't surrounded by loved ones, wasn't lying peacefully in bed waiting for the end. He struggled against the creature dragging him back but the grip tightened. After being dragged backwards for a few feet Jeremy felt his ankles released and he immediately lunged forward to escape, only to have a weight slam him back to the ground. Lying there Jeremy squeezed his eyes shut and sobbed, preparing himself to be ripped apart.

Suddenly the weight disappeared and he was flipped over onto his back, his wrists pinned near his head. He opened his eyes and gasped, a small cry of surprise escaping his lips.

"Ryan! You fucking asshole!" he yelled. Ryan smiled down at him and waggled his eyebrows.

"Boo! Gotcha good Jer!" he chuckled. Jeremy tried heaving Ryan off of him but the gent wasn't budging.

"I fucking hate you! I thought I was gonna die!" he said. Ryan laughed and smiled sweetly at Jeremy.

"You should've seen the look on your face! I thought you were going to shit yourself," he said. Jeremy stared up at Ryan for a minute before tears filled his eyes again and he turned his head away, sobs escaping him.

"Oh shit, Jer..." Ryan said growing serious. He got off of the lad and helped him up into a sitting position.

"Jeremy, I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you that bad!" he said concern all over his face. Jeremy sniffles and wiped his eyes.

"I honestly thought I was dead Ry," he said. Ryan looked devastated and pulled Jeremy to him, hugging the lad tightly and rocking them back and forth, the lad clinging to him.

"I'm so sorry Jeremy. I feel horrible. It wasn't supposed to go that far," he said regretting all his life choices. Jeremy took a deep breath and sighed.

"I know. But I wanted to get back at you," he said giggling. Ryan pulled away and looked at him shocked.

"Jeremy Dooley!" he exclaimed. Jeremy burst out in a fit of giggles and hysteric laughter.

"You deserved every bit of that Haywood!" he said trying to catch his breath. Ryan pouted but smiled and chuckled.

"C'mon asshole, you can sleep with me in my cabin tonight," he said as he stood and held a hand out to Jeremy, the younger man taking it and hugging Ryan as they walked down the trail.

"You really had me convinced there Jer," Ryan said.

"You're not the only one who can act Ry," Jeremy threw back with a smile. The two laughed and Ryan leaned down and kissed the top of Jeremy's head. When they got to the cabin the two go in their bunks and turned off the lamp.

"Love you Jer Bear," Ryan said.

"Love you too Rye Bread," Jeremy replied and the two drifted off into peaceful sleep.


End file.
